Existing lawn and garden edging is not sufficiently strong to satisfy many users. One form of conventional edging uses sections of logs attached together at the back by one or more strands of wire. Such edging does not serve as an impenetrable barrier to weeds and grass as they may grow through the spaces between the timbers. Additionally, with time, the timbers are gradually displaced with respect to each other if subjected to any pressure. Furthermore, the wire attachments may rust and break, thus negating the efficiency of the edging.
Other conventional edging is comprised of plastic strips which are partly buried in the ground, and are partly visible above the ground. While these strips are impenetrable to weeds and grass, they are unsightly and not decorative. Such strips are generally only used where a decorative edging is not needed.
Other prior art edgings include those of Beck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,745, in which a vertical row of timers which have been sawn off to provide a flat edging at the back are secured to a metal sheet. The metal sheet is likely to rust, and thus, the edging will deteriorate. In the patent to Dombrowski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,686, timbers for use in building construction are assembled together in parallel relationship by means of a thin strips of metal which fit into slots in the vertical edge of each log. The strip has no integrity on its own, but is used as part of a structure for building log cabins. Freedman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,723 shows a fence in which the boards are held together by supporting rails behind pickets. Kannen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,055, describes a stone wall, made in sections connected by ropes. Novak, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,494 shows a plastic landscape edging unit which is assembled by circumferential joining of the plastic sections.